James I of Holy Germania
James I of Holy Germania (6 May 1882-20 July 1951) was Holy Germanian Emperor and King of Prussia from 1941 to 1951. Early life James I was born in the Marble Palace of Potsdam in the Province of Brandenburg. He was the eldest son of William II, Holy Germanian Emperor (1859–1941) and his first wife Princess Augusta Viktoria of Schleswig-Holstein (1858–1921). James was a supporter of football, then a relatively new sport in the country, donating a cup to the Germanian Football Association in 1908 and thereby initiating the Kronprinzenpokal, the oldest cup competition in Germanian football. World War I The Crown Prince was raised in Prussian militrartisc circles, but he studied politics, Latin, phliosphy, and government. The young Prince graduated from the University of Holy Germania and recieved a master's degree in politics. In August 1914, he was named Commander of the 5th Army by his father when World War I broke out. In November 1914, in a interview with a British corrospendent, he said: Undoubtedly this is the most stupid, senseless and unnecessary war of modern times. It is a war not wanted by Holy Germania, I can assure you, but it was forced on us, and the fact that we were so effectually prepared to defend ourselves is the only region we are in it. He led the 5th Army until November 1916, helping aid the Allied advance and advising his father on military conduct. He became Fourth-Commander-in Chief in December 1916 and helped execute many sucessful military offensives in the closing days of the war. Inter-War Years, First War Years During the 1920s and 1930s the Crown Prince repersented his father the Emperor Willhelm II in many occasions, attending festivals, conducting cermonial leadership, and repersenting the monarchy. The Crown Prince supported charites and vocally campaigned for the Treaty of Versailles. In 1925, the Prince awarded a cup to the Germanian Hockey League. The Prince supported the Muinchz Agreement and the appeasement on Mitler (Hitler). He campaigned for it, talking virgorously and supporting it because he believed it would preserve peace. After Greater Germania absorbed the rest of Czecholvakia, he then worked for avoiding war at all costs and giving warnings to Greater Germania. On 3 September 1939, when Greater Germania invaded Polanda, Holy Germania, Britain, Sttenia, and their colonies and dominions declared war against Greater Germania and it's dependencies. The Prince delivered a adress on it and then started urging Holy Germanian subjects to enroll in the Military, ration their foods, and support the war effort. The Prince was one of the Germanian Expeditonary Corps leaders' and he helped plan and organize the Dunkirk excaution in May 1940, after Sttenia was invaded. The Prince visited bombed-out sites of the Blitz and helped aid the air raid defense efforts. Reign On 10 June 1941, when his father Willhelm II died, James became Holy Germanian Emperor and King of Prussia. The new emperor's first act was to issue a Imperial war proclamation stating the goals he wanted to achieve in the war. During the War, Emperor James was heavily involved in every aspect and he acted on his own initative, rather then that on his Chancellor's. The Emperor helped plan many campaigns and he directed his generals on initatives to take. The Emperor visited war factories, saw war sites, met with the Allied leaders, and repersented the unity of Holy Germania. The Emperor visted Lubeck when it was bombed heavily by Greater Germanian pilot squadrons. The Emperor coordinated relations with the other Allied powers and he gave radio messages on the progress of the war. He visited troops, air bases, and factories, and gave military and civilian awards to heros. When D-Day was launched in June 1944, James I supported it and visited the landing force, nearly coming into the line of fire. The Emperor directed some of the campaigns and worked on it. When Greater Germania was defeated and surrendered in 1945, the Emperor held a victory party at the Imperial Palace and also gave a speech to a crowd of 400,000. After the War, James helped plan the Potsdam Agreement and also supported the U.S. in it's cold war against Stalin's Soviet Union and Hasenatic Russia. The emperor developed the armed forces and peacefully tried to prevent nuclear war. On 20 July 1951, the Emperor died in Hohenzollern Castle, while on his Summer Vacation. He was suceeded by his eldest son.